Evelyn Hund
Evelyn Violet Hund is the imprintee of Seth Clearwater in the fanfiction Unblinking Eyes ''and the sequel ''Unchained. She is the main character along side Seth Clearwater. Biography Evelyn was born to a loving but poor family on the 14th April 1991. She lived in a small shack of a house with her older brother Logan and her mother and father. Her father was an accountant- struggling to get by- and her mother worked two jobs. However, they were happy together. Evelyn frequently saw her father's parents and they looked after them when Evelyn's parents were away. She had happy early memories of hiking with her father and baking with her mother. She remembers her mother and father dancing to 1950's music while she and her brother baked cookies. When Evelyn was ten years old, her mother and father were killed in a freak car accident. On that day, She and her brother moved to their grandparent's house nearby. The house was near Lake Ozette- by the La Push reservation. Evelyn was traumatised without her parents. Her grandparents were made her and Logan's legal guardians. Physical Appearance She has long light blonde hair that is slightly curly and sea-coloured eyes. She has a pale complexion but has pink cheeks when she blushes. Evelyn's face is heart-shaped with long blonde eyelashes. She usually has small silver studs in her ears but sometimes has plain drop-down ones. She wears t-shirts, jeans and jumpers stolen from her brother. Her clothing style: http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=153952412 Personality and Traits Evelyn is quite shy and gets nervous easily. She likes being at home where she feels safe. Once you get to know her, Evelyn is funny and is easy to talk with. She is protective of her family. She is talented at drawing and writing. She loves to read, and will often scurry herself away to read and forget about the world. She likes to hike and will often spend weekends doing it. She loves to listen to music. Relationships Seth Clearwater Seth is Evelyn's best friend and boyfriend (from 2006 onwards). She is deeply in love with him- more deeply than she'd like- and finds most of her happiness comes from him. They became best friends shortly after they met at Evelyn's parent's funeral. She has always admired him for his bravery and doesn't resent him at all for his shape shifter abilities. Logan Hund Logan is Evelyn's older brother. He's four years older than her. He has slightly darker sea-green eyes but the same colour of hair. He's very protective of her and takes care of her. However, when their parents die suddenly, he becomes quiet and spends all his time alone. Evelyn quickly sees he has depression and makes him go to the doctors. Stephen Hund Stephen was Evelyn's father. He worked as an accountant. He had a great love of the outdoors and often took his children hiking when he wasn't working. Charlotte Hund Charlotte was Evelyn's mother. She looked a lot like Evelyn but had darker hair. She was very loving and very calm, but she got anxious a lot. She didn't have the best of homes when she was younger, and met Stephen when she was a teenager. She has a great love of flowers and frequently taught Evelyn different flower types. Her favourite was the violet. Jonathan Hund Jonathan is Evelyn's grandfather. He is a kind man who loves the outdoors. He works hard and is friends with many people on the reservation. He was Evelyn's guardian until 2006. Georgina Hund Georgina is Evelyn's grandmother. She is very cheerful and bubbly and takes good care of her grandchildren. She was Evelyn's guardian until 2006. Etymology The name Evelyn is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Evelyn is: 'strong'. From a surname derived from the Old French 'aveline' meaning hazelnut. Evelyn's last name Hund 'means ''dog' in German (referring to wolves). Evelyn's family has a German heritage. Media Portrayal Evelyn is portrayed by Chloe Grace Moretz.